


Horrible Decisions

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, so no kids were harmed in the thought of this fic, the emoji movie, they watch the movie at home, yeah :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: The one where teenage Pete Wentz thinks it would be fucking hilarious to watch the Emoji Movie, and Patrick's mostly trying to convince himself not to break up with him....Also a handjob is involved.





	Horrible Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohcinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/gifts).



> dedicated to madi trohmenace cause i dont even remember how this came up but it did and she convinced me to write it and i did and i hate myself for it but you know what sometimes in life we do stupid things

“I know you love emojis…” Patrick says, with the most unamused facial expression, like, in the world, “but this is _really_ taking it too far. If I weren’t totally and completely into you, I would probably dump you.”

Pete’s playing with the Firestick, trying to pull up The Emoji Movie. _The Emoji Movie._

**_The Emoji Movie._ **

“You wouldn’t dump me,” Pete says easily, and Patrick huffs as he crosses his arms. Pete’s not wrong, but it still doesn’t mean he can do things like put the Emoji Movie on, and expect Patrick to go along with it like there’s nothing wrong with watching the Emoji Movie.

Like, it seriously hurts Patrick to think that they might be watching the Emoji Movie in a few minutes.

“Well… yeah, I know,” he stresses, “but why can’t we watch something else? We could watch Ghost-”

Pete stops him in his tracks by putting a hand up to his face. “We watched Ghostbusters yesterday, Ricky. _Yesterday_. Why can’t we try something new? Something that _I_ want to watch?”

“Because you want to watch the fucking Emoji Movie, Pete, that’s why!” Patrick cries, and he grabs the Firestick out of Pete’s hands. “Give me this. We’re watching something else. Let’s watch Spiderman again.”

“But I want to watch the Emoji Movie,” Pete whines, pathetically, and he crawls over to where Patrick is, where he’s cradling the remote against his chest so that Pete can’t get it, and he all but straddles Patrick as tries to wrestle it out of his hands.

“You’re cheating, _you’re cheating!_ ” Patrick screams at Pete when Pete shifts his position so that he’s sitting directly on Patrick’s lap and starts grinding down, but Pete’s laughing so hard that he doesn’t care if he’s ‘cheating’. Cause Patrick drops the remote and places his hands on Pete’s hips so involuntarily that it’s sort of hilarious.

“ _Pete_ ,” Patrick’s head falls against Pete’s pillows, and he closes his eyes tight as Pete rolls his hips against his own. “You motherfucker.”

“Patrickfucker, maybe,” Pete laughs, and he picks the remote up from where it’s lying on the comforter, forgotten. He totally appreciates the attention Patrick gives his body for a number of reasons, but right now, it’s mostly because he has the remote in his possession. “It’s seriously, like, 80 minutes. Andrew said it was really funny, I just wanna see it for myself.”

“Don’t talk about your brother right now,” Patrick says through gritted teeth, because Pete’s still sort of rocking on top of his body. His eyes fly open when Pete rolls off his body a couple of seconds later, however, and he opens his mouth to start complaining again, but Pete just shushes him with a kiss.

“Patrick,” he says softly, with his forehead pressed against Patrick’s, “can we just watch the movie? Please? I never complain when you want to watch Rushmore or those stupid Jim Carrey movies.”

“Did you just call Jim Carrey movies stupid, because-”  “And I think this could be an experience we’ll remember forever! Like, remember the time we watched the Emoji Movie?”

“This isn’t a movie I want to remember watching,” Patrick says, but Pete gives him a small pout, and he says, “So you’re gonna make me watch it all by myself?”

And Patrick opens his mouth to go, ‘Uh, _yeah_ ,’, cause he doesn’t wanna watch this fucking movie, but Pete gives him another pout, and he widens his eyes a little the way that he does when he’s begging Patrick to fuck him, and now Patrick’s thinking about sex, and now he’s thinking about how Pete probably won’t want to have sex with him for a while if he says no to this, and _then_ he’s thinking that, like, it’s a total dick move if Patrick doesn’t want to do things with Pete that Pete wants to do, since Pete does shit that he doesn’t want to do when Patrick’s involved, and there’s just a lot of thoughts in Patrick’s head, so before he can really assess what the fuck he’s saying, he says:

“No… no, I’ll watch it with you.”

Pete gasps, and he grabs Patrick’s arms and shakes him with excitement, to the point that Patrick feels a little sick. Or maybe that’s just the thought of watching this movie catching up to him. “Oh, _shit_! Really?!”

Patrick gulps. “Uh huh…”

* * *

It was a horrible decision. Absolutely horrible.

Even Pete looks a little sorry that he put Patrick through it.

They’re at the part of the movie where Gene meets Jailbreak in the app that was disguised as the Dictionary app, and it already feels like it’s been 12 hours since they started the god-forsaken movie.

There were a few genuine laughs here and there: Like, Pete laughed out loud at the part where Hi-5 said that thing about teenage boys hiding stuff from their parents in their phones. And Patrick groaned, because he watches shit on PornHub and doesn’t download any of it onto his phone like a fucking nerd. And Patrick cracked a smile at the part with the broom emoji sweeping the sadness away, cause… cause it was just funny.

But besides that, it’s mostly just been Pete and Patrick sucking their breaths in and saying things like, _“Oh, wow, fuck this movie,”_ and _“Jesus Christ, that was bad,”_ and _“Gene sounds kinda hot,”_ and _“Did you seriously just say that Gene sounds hot,”_ and _“Yeah, but you can’t disagree,”_ and _“Well, no, I can definitely disagree. Also, fuck this movie.”_

“Wait, I’m so confused,” Pete says, with a grimace, as he continues to listen to whatever bullshit this movie is spewing. “Why would you have a Just Dance app on your phone? How does that even work? Also, why is the DropBox app right next to the Just Dance app?”

They both say this at the same time: “Fuck this movie.”

“I don’t know, I think you, like, hook it up to your TV or something? Fuck this movie.”

“That’s so stupid, fuck this movie,” Pete says, and then he leans back onto his pillows. “Can we just make out now?”

“It was your decision to watch the movie, _Pete_ , so why don’t we just watch the movie, _Pete,_ ” Patrick says, and Pete rolls his eyes. “Fine. But fuck this movie.”

But, as the movie progresses, Patrick just gets really bored. Even during that stupid ass dance sequence in the Just Dance app, Patrick’s bored out of his mind. And Pete’s dick is _right there._

“Hey,” Patrick says, as his hand slips under the covers. “Can we make a deal?”

“What kind of deal?” Pete asks, with his eyes still trained on the screen. But his eyes are narrowed in a very ‘ _fuck this movie_ ’ kind of way.

“If I jerk you off, you’re not allowed to look away from the screen. Or touch me. Or do anything,” Patrick says, and he laughs in Pete’s shoulder as he watches and feels Pete get hard. He loves sweatpants so much.

“Um… you’re evil,” Pete says, but he definitely doesn’t complain because he leans back against his pillows even more. “But okay, do it.”

He doesn’t look at Patrick as he says it, he keeps watching the movie, so Patrick grins. “Cool.”

He reaches over Pete’s chest in order to get the lube out of Pete’s drawer (it’s underneath a pile of food wrappers, which is more than disgusting. But Patrick can’t really say shit about Pete’s untidiness because his room is the same way), and he squirts a little of it into his hand.

He looks at Pete, just to make sure he’s still watching the screen, even though he knows Pete well enough to know that he’s not. And he’s not- he’s watching Patrick with wide eyes. “Sorry,” Pete says, _whimpers_ , “you’re just so fucking hot.”

“Uh huh. Watch the movie.”

Pete’s eyes flicker back to the screen. “Okay… Can I make noises, or is that…?”

“Um… I don’t know, do whatever you want. Just don’t look at me, keep watching the movie you so _desperately_ wanted to watch.”

“You’re being mean right now, I didn’t know it was gonna be this bad.”

Patrick wraps his hand around Pete’s dick. Pete shudders, and his hands fall to the sheets, where he grips them tightly. He looks like he wants to close his eyes, but he doesn’t- he keeps watching the movie. Hi-5 has just been deleted with the Just Dance app, and Gene and Jailbreak are arguing about going back to get him or not. But Patrick couldn’t give less of a shit.

“It has 6% on Rotten Tomatoes, Pete. You know how much Ghostbusters has?”

Pete bites his lip in the most unsexy way ever. “Uh… no?”

“97,” Patrick says, and he begins to just slowly stroke. His hand is slippery from the lube, and Pete’s dick is so hot under his touch. If he weren’t trying to tease Pete, he would want to lube himself up, and just fuck himself dirty on it, but the one thing that’s keeping Patrick from getting hard right now is the one thing that they’re doing. Watching the Emoji Movie.

“ _Patrick_ ,” Pete breathes out, softly, and his hands grip his sheets even tighter. “Patrick, oh _fuck_.”

“I’m missing the movie, Pete,” Patrick whispers in Pete’s ear, and Pete shudders again, because he totally gets those like ASMR tingles, and between that and the way that Patrick’s slowly jerking him off, these velvet smooth motions, it’s too much for him. “Why don’t you tell me what’s happening?”

“You son of a bitch, you’re fucking evil,” Pete moves his head away from Patrick, and his breathing gets harsher as Patrick’s motions get quicker- he runs his thumb over the head of his dick, and presses his nail into the slit just slightly, and Pete grits his teeth together. “Patrick, stop, I’m gonna nut.”

“Don’t… don’t say _nut_ ,” Patrick says, wincing for a second, giving up on that sexy persona he was trying to challenge. “This isn’t hot if you say-” “I’m gonna bust a _fucking nut,_ Patrick!”

Pete looks at Patrick and Patrick looks at Pete, and there's a moment where they're completely silent before they just burst into laughter. Even though Pete’s dick in still in Patrick’s hand.

“Okay, okay, sorry I looked at you,” Pete says, as soon as their laughter dies out, and Patrick rolls his eyes playfully before he kisses Pete fully, with one hand cupping his jaw. He all but shoves his tongue in Pete’s mouth, and he works his hand over Pete’s dick faster. “Just come already, I don’t care, I wanna have sex, fuck this movie.”

“Fuck this movie or fuck me?" Pete asks, and his eyes practically roll back when Patrick twists his hand a little. 

"Fuck you. Both in _that_ way and the 'I seriously hate you' kind of way," Patrick says, and when Pete gives him another pout, he tries to keep the faux glare on his face. But then he just melts, cause he's sort of in love.

"You’re gonna let me nut?” Pete pants out, a moment or two later, laughing as he pulls away from another one of Patrick’s kiss to breathe a little, and he bucks his hips up as he unashamedly fucks Patrick’s fist. Patrick nods, leaning down to suck a bruise on Pete’s neck, “Yeah, just _yeah_ , just… shut the fuck up, don’t say nut, it’s not sexy.”

In the background, Jailbreak and Gene have this romantic moment in the Spotify app. And in real life, Pete and Patrick have this romantic moment when Pete comes all over Patrick’s fist and chokes out his name.

In the end, they end up ditching the movie and just have sex. With Patrick on top, riding Pete, so that neither of them have to face and watch the screen. Cause the Emoji Movie is definitely the least sexy thing in the world.

That, and the word nut.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY even tho it was tempting to write this as them both at the movies, it felt too weird since a lot of kids went to go see it and like???? kfldkfldsfk that's too weird. so they're just watching it at home.
> 
> also i DID see the emoji movie :/ with my cousins and it was bad but i did laugh a couple of times tbh :/ screw you @jacksfilms this is all your fault


End file.
